Love is not the Enemy
by SmutSmutSmut
Summary: Hips and Lips move in a once last passion as Draco finds himself falling for the boy wonder once again, but what if it's all too much for both of them to handle? Tempers fly and jealousy flares. Summary!Sucks HarryxDraco !SLASH to follow!
1. Out of the Pan and into the Fire

_Love is not the Enemy_

Disclaimer: All Characters/Places belong to J.K.Rowling. :

This is my second stab at writing, it would really motivate me if you guys Reviewed.

Like, really motivate. **-HintHintWinkWink-**

-------------------

_"They once said, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder,' I never truly believed that. Absence doesn't make the heart grow fonder, it only reminds us of what the heart can't have. Togetherness makes the heart grow fonder."_

He often found himself catching glimpses of _him_ in places _he _couldn't possibly be anymore; like the reflection of _him_ in his eyes; or the feeling of soft fingers running through the thickness of his hair. Most times it was a simple gesture; like _his_ hand on his cheek, or the sensation of _his_ lips pressed against his own. Never the less, they were just gestures, figments of his imagination. _He _no longer resided there. He frequently found himself muttering away to no one in particular, only catching himself when he had finished a whole conversation on why wizards of todays century were using less magic and more muggle _tricks._

The perfect dream house at the end of the street no longer seemed perfect. They had once imagined a family, a large family, in order to keep the heir alive; but those thoughts lingered and quickly faded over time. Now all that was left of their vision was a large empty house, which even the house elves complained about having to clean so often. The wind howled throughout the corridors late at night, the windows rattling, which he didn't much care for. The house was old, almost as old as he was, and it would sell for a considerable amount after the open house tomorrow morning. It was a family home and his hopes of having a family had been dashed. A smaller, more single home, would be more suitable and much easier to manage.

He wrapped the last of the "fine china" and placed it gently into the box labeled _fragile_. Glancing around the now empty living room he rose to his feet suddenly in the mood for a _French Vanilla Steamer. _Grabbing his coat from the front closet he slipped into the afternoon sunlight. The August heat beat down on the small houses which were located about half a mile from town. He often found the peacefulness the most enjoyable thing about being away from the hustle and bustle of town which he was so used to. He wouldn't mind the walking so much if it weren't for the summer heat, which often left him dehydrated. But summer was drawing an end, and it would soon be time to go back to work. He pushed open the familiar doors as the sweet aromas of coffee and vanilla flowed around him. Taking his a seat at the back of the quaint shop he ordered his usual.

While waiting for his order he casually glanced around at what he'd be leaving behind. To say that he would miss this place would be an understatement. He spent five good, well, good but rocky years here. All of his best memories resided in this humble city; he had gotten married here, bought his first house; he had given up everything to come here for _him. _It was miles away from where he worked and even farther from all his friends.

"_You know, this doesn't seem like such a good idea," a soft finger pressed against his lips made him silence. "It'll be fine, I promise you. We'll buy a real nice car, you can go and visit them any time you like. Please, you know how much I need this, and the house is a bargain considering the size of it." He frowned slightly, "a car? Get real, you'll never catch me in one of those muggle deathtraps. I'll just apparitate, thank you very much." He sneered at the very thought of trying to manage a stick shift._

In the end, he ended up buying the sizable house, only to be living in it alone after only three months. It was one thing he'd be glad to leave behind. The ridiculously enormous mansion, and the painful memories that came with it. He finished up his steamer, leaving a small tip, and left quickly. Tomorrow would be a long day of enduring small muggle talk and sipping cheap wine while he showed the possible buyers their new home.

He arose early, setting out a small plate of biscuits and tea for the arrivals. At half past, guests starting to pour in, mingling and helping themselves to the complimentary treats. He showed them around the large rooms, pointing out all the good features the house had to offer. By mid evening he was weary, and ready to crash for the long _drive_ tomorrow._ A_s he cleared away the empty dishes the sound of knocking filled the echoing rooms. He sighed inwardly; "I apologize, the open house is over now. " A soft whine and a familiar voice could be heard from the other side of the door. "Come on Hermione. They said it's over, we already have a home." "Ronald Weasley! Living with your parents does not constitute as a house. Especially with the three children and the fourth on the way." She rubbed her stomach nonchalantly at the slight mention of her unborn child. She rapped once again on the door; "Please, we've come a long way just to see this house. It was referred to us, please."

His heart raced, his breathing quicken, he recognized those voices..It couldn't be. There was no way in Hogwarts History it could be them..He flung open the door and there on his very doorstep stood a very disgruntled red haired boy and a very pregnant bushy haired girl. Ron Weasley raised his head as the door flung open, catching his breath in his throat. A small smile danced on Hermione's lips as she looked up at the boy. No one said a word for what seemed like an eternity. Finally a small voice piped up,

"M..Malfoy.." Draco shook his head quickly trying to shake himself from his thoughts. His eyes scanned over the obvious couple standing in front of him. He was at a loss for words, he still couldn't register that the weaslebe and mudblood were standing before him. He shook his head again, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Good luck seeing the house now Hermione," Ron muttered not so quietly to his wife. Draco stood up straight, brushing off the imaginary dust from his blazer, "Once again, I apologize, the viewing of the house ended half an hour ago." Hermione was on the verge of tears as she stared up at the blond haired boy. "Please, we've come too far to turn away without looking. I have an amazing offer for you!" She said groveling at his feet. "Malfoy..Out of the goodness of your heart, we'd love to see your house."

Malfoy snorted, "An amazing offer? Considering you married a Weasley, it's undoubtedly impossible to have anything near enough to what my house is worth." Putting on his trade mark smirk he stared at the girl in front of him. The bushy haired girl rummaged through her purse before pulling out a check book.

"I'll write down a number Malfoy. If you like what you see, will you allow us to view the house?" Draco spent a good amount of time mulling it over. He could always say no, and they'd leave. Reluctantly he agreed as she handed him a cheque; he glanced down at the numbers written along the line, and if he wasn't too proud of himself, his jaw would have dropped. He eyed them suspiciously, "you really have this much money Granger?" She nodded up at him, flashing a reassuring smile. Draco rolled his eyes and stepped away from the door allowing the couple to slip past. "Hermione, I don't like this place," Ron said after taking one step inside, "especially since it's been owned by Malfoy; I smell a ferret." Draco pretended to be interested in something off the kitchen and left the two to explore the house.

"It's perfect," Hermione said after thoroughly expecting the house. "Five bedrooms, three baths, the living room is to die for."

Draco turned from the kitchen and looked over at them, disappointment clearly written on his face. "Your offer has been the best so far, and I leave tomorrow-" "Good riddance," Ron interrupted. "- and I'd like to sell it early. The house is yours Granger." She squealed in excitement and threw her arms around the larger boy, hugging him with great force. Draco inwardly gagged, yet a small smile played on his lips. He pushed her off gently as Ron glared at him.

Hermione turned her attention away from Ron who muttered something about the smell of ferret sticking to his clothes and he'd meet her in the car as she turned to Draco. She smiled fondly at him and held out her occupied hand. "This is for you Draco," she stared up at with shining, wistful eyes, "he asked me to deliver it to you personally." Draco stared at her and then at the letter in confusion. She thanked him once again and rushed away muttering to herself about wall paperings and tile flooring.

Closing the door behind them, he gaped down at the letter, knowing exactly who the author of the note was. Flipping the letter over he noticed the familiar writing. He closed his eyes and shook his head as he tossed the letter onto the kitchen counter. "Not now," he muttered to himself. He rubbed his temples, pleading the tears not to flow; but his pleads were useless. Hot tears flowed from his brilliant gray eyes. "Not now.." he muttered again, "you were never suppose to come back. You promised me." The frustration inside of him slowly started to surface. "Why now! When I'm moving on with my life!" He sobbed out despite himself. He had been holding it all in since the day he lost him, the last time he'd ever see him. It wasn't in his nature to cry, not over someone else. Sure, when he was younger he cried when he fell off his broomstick, he cried when father took away his childhood toys, but he never cried over someone. Not when his mother was taken to Azkaban, not when his father received the dementors kiss.

It wasn't until he met _him_ that his feelings came through, and he was ashamed and embarrassed. Draco slumped against the floor and put his face in his hands, glancing up every once in a while to the letter. Pulling himself up off the floor he padded into the kitchen and glared at the note. He flipped it through his fingers, mulling it over, wondering if it would be worth it to just burn it. Finally deciding against it, he ripped open the top, slowly pulling out the letter.

He could barely contain the emotions rising from him as he began to read:

_Dear Draco,_

_I'd like to meet with you again, soon._

Draco blinked, turning the note over again, trying to find the rest of the letter. _That's it? _He thought to himself. No date? No place? Not even a return address? Not that he would even consider going, after everything. The frustration inside of him had not ceased as he crumpled the letter into a tight ball and threw it against the wall. "This isn't worth it, I'm leaving tomorrow, I'm leaving _him_ and all of this behind."

"Watch that will you! It's marked fragile for a reason," Draco growled out frustratingly as the movers stumbled toppling over the stacked boxes. He rolled his eyes in annoyance,muttering under his breath,_ "bloody muggles." _When everything had been said and done and all the boxes had been loaded into the moving truck, Draco gave the movers directions to the house and told them he'd be around eventually.

It was nearing twelve noon when Draco finally reached his new home. It was a considerable size smaller than his previous home; two bedroom, two bathroom, but it would make due. It was closer to his work, which makes a much easier travel. He stared out the window at an unfamiliar town, sighing inwardly. "So this is it Draco, " he mumbled to no one in particular, "the end of the world for you."

He smirked softly to himself as he finished writing the ingredients onto the board, flicking his wand, they disappeared. A sudden voice interrupted his thoughts, "I trust you're well settled, professor Malfoy." Draco whipped around and stared at the boy in front of him. With unruly black hair, trademark glasses, and the unmistakable lightning bolt scar there was no mistaking who the boy was. Draco stumbled back as the boy advanced towards him, laughing fondly, "is that a yes? I told you I wanted to meet you..." he grinning knowingly, "I guess you hadn't realized it would be this soon." Draco's wall started to form, as his crystal ice eyes glazed over, "Why are you here?" The boy laughed, grinning from ear to ear, "Who else would give you this Job, but someone who knows you so well Draco." Draco's heart pounded, he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. The boy's voice lowered and softened, "Did you miss me, Draco?" Harry asked him quietly.


	2. In Motion

_Love is not the Enemy_

Disclaimer: All Characters/Places belong to J.K.Rowling.

**Warning:****Chapter contains **_(attempt at)_** mature subject matters. **_(HarHar)_

I apologize, this chapter was not up to my liking, and it's short..

I skipped studying a few things for this, Read and Review. It will make me feel better about my dismal marks.

As well as, if you don't understand what's going on, don't panic, things will _eventually_ reveal themselves.

P.S..Sorry if I'm suddenly jumping POV; I get tired at night. _-NodNod-_

_----------------_

Draco rolled over groaning loudly into his pillow as the throbbing pain in his head increased. "Sir, sir." Draco swatted at the annoyance beside his head, grumbling, "bugger off." "S..Sir.." came the shaky voice again. "Serafin was asked to fetch Master Malfoy. " He bolted upright and stared at the doe-eyed house elf at his bedside. He ran his hand through his messy blond hair in _animosity _"and where is it Master Malfoy is to go?" The young house elf looked stuck for words, conclusively deciding to fess up; "Headmaster Potter, wishes to speak to Professor Malfoy about h..his classes, Sir!" She squeaked out.

Draco's mind was bristling; he would not have willingly taken such a commendable job if he knew that _he _had moved on to become Hogwarts Headmaster. Draco turned his attention to the anxious house elf who had taking the liberty to pull off the very itchy sweater marked with the four letters '_S.P.E.W_' and continued to pull a ragged tea cosy over her head proudly. She glimpsed up at the boy and stuttered out an apology. Draco shook his head, he was not in the mood for this, or anything for that matter. "Serafin was it? You can tell _Master _Potter that I've got a busy schedule ahead of me and I have no time for small chit chat over tea." Serafin looked confused, she had merely been sent to fetch him, she had not counted on him refusing to go. "I..I'll be sure to tell him Sir."

With a snap of her fingers, Draco witnessed the house elf evaporate into thin air. He sighed softly to himself; "It's been too long," he groaned in aggravation. Slipping into the bathroom he glanced disdainfully into the mirror. Pulling his pale skin softly, checking for premature wrinkles. Smirking in satisfaction he slipped off his boxers, taking the time to admire his reflection. After Harry, Draco had spent months at a time, looking for someone who could compare to him. They had to be lean with a small build, perhaps from years of Quidditch; he was deeply attracted to men with dark hair, and glasses showed a sign of intelligence. Although he spent months looking, his results turned up fruitless; men like that just never existed.

Draco was looking forward to a day or two of relaxing before classes actually began; his first day on the job and he was already twitching with hunger for a break. Turning on the water he stepped into the shower. Something about the feeling of warm water caressing his smooth delicate skin made his cock twinge with ease. It had been so long since Draco had felt the touch of another man, let alone his own fingers against his body. Leaning his head back, he allowed his hand to roam freely down the center of his chest, stopping at his hips as his finger tips brushed through his lightly colored pubic hair. Licking the water droplets from his lips he placed his free hand on the back of the wall, trying to sturdy himself. Draco let out a low groan as his hand slipped onto his dripping cock; he hadn't been this turned on since they were togetherThe memories started to wash over him as his hand gripped his cock tighter, feeling the pleasure overwhelm him.

"Isn't there a better time to enjoy the professor's private chambers Mr. Malfoy? Is this the busy schedule Serafin informed me of?" Came the mocking tone somewhere off in the distance. Draco's eyes snapped open, his hands reached out to grab something, anything, as he quickly lost his balance on the slippery floor which sent him crashing down. Draco seethed and flicked his eyes over the room in search of the sound. The laughing grew steadily louder as the figure approached the shower, leaning nonchalantly against the wall.

"Key word being _private," _Draco hissed out at him, picking himself up off the floor and snatching a towel from the rack, wrapping it around his waist. Harry laughed, his eyes dancing with amusement, "when you didn't show in my office I came to see if you were in peril," he replied looking smug. A loud bark like laugh jostled Harry from his thoughts as he stared at Draco who was clutching his sides. Harry frowned, "I really didn't find it that funny Draco." Draco wiped his eyes as he attempted to straighten himself out. "Oh, I know Potter," he drawled out slowly.

"Sorry to dash your hopes, but I'm perfectly fine." Harry bit down on his bottom lip, trying desperately to hide the smile playing on his lips; "I think I got that from the little show you had going." Draco narrowed his eyes, "that _show, _Potter, was not open for public viewing." Harry could sense the tinge of venom in Draco's voice and gradually backed down. "Mr. Malfoy, there are a few things we do need to discuss about your professional acquires. So, if you'd like to get dressed," Harry remarked, motioning towards the near naked Draco, "we can begin."

Harry cast his eyes over Draco, drinking in every inch of him; _just like always_ he thought fondly to himself. Draco rolled his eyes, flicking his hand at the headmaster to leave, watching as he reluctantly obliged. Draco felt no other option but to sit down and get this over with; Harry was not his lover, but his headmaster; he needed to follow Harry's rules, for now. Dressing in record time he slipped out of the bathroom. Draco had always prided himself on his wardrobe. He spent hours finding the perfect apparel for this occasion. He couldn't walk into his classroom dressed in his five hundred _pound__Dior jeans_ and collection from _Rock & Republic. _He had spent 103 galleons, 12 sickles, and 27 knuts on his present wizardry wardrobe. _This had better be worth it_, he remembered thinking when he handed over the money to the greedy eyed witch behind the counter.

Draco took his seat across from the headmaster, putting on what he liked to call his _business man_ face and folded his hands presently in his lap. Harry readjusted his glasses and snapped his fingers, shuffling the papers that appeared suddenly in his hands. Draco watched as Harry ran his hand through his hair, was that a sign of uneasiness?

"What made you want to be a Professor Draco?" Draco blinked at Harry, stupefied by the simple question. "I...I beg your pardon?" he stammered out despite himself. Harry chuckled and shuffled his papers again, speaking slower this time, "What made you want to be a Hogwarts Professor Mr. Malfoy?" Draco scoffed softly under his breath, cursing himself silently. "It was either this or a Healer Potter. But I don't quite fancy the look of blood." Harry smiled knowingly. "Besides, lest we both forget _who_ was good at Potions and who dropped out in 6th year." Harry scowled, "I haven't forgotten, but thank you for the friendly reminder." Draco shrugged, smirking softly to himself, _Draco 1 Potter 0, _he thought mentally.

Ignoring the smirk plastered on Draco's face, Harry attempted to move on. "We had a lot of offers for this position you know-" he stopped so Draco could roll his eyes, as he had done every so often. "- and you weren't the best option Draco." Draco choked, blinking professedly at the boy across from him. He jumped to his feet suddenly, gawking strangely down at him. "Oh, I beg to differ Potter!" He drawled on, "why else would you hire me?" He crossed his arms over his chest, putting on a sullen face.

Harry bit down on his lip, refusing to look into Draco's eyes, which right about now were burning holes in his head. There was something to say about the avoidance plainly written all over Harry's eyes, things he did not wish to discuss, now was defiantly not the time, he didn't want to scare Draco away. Slowly Draco's eyes widen, finally it was dawning on him. "This is the best you could do Potter?" "Mr. Malfoy, please, sit down."

"Cram the formalities Potter." Harry was taken back as he rose to his feet. "Your plan.;this." He flung his arms around dramatically. "This isn't going to work."

"I said sit down Mr. Malfoy, your job is currently on the line, so to speak. If you want to keep it, I suggest you sit your ass down. " Draco couldn't help but laugh in a moment like this, it was all to familiar. A small smile seeped onto Harry's face, as their laughter filled the room. For a split second, Harry could of swore he saw _his_ Ice Prince's eyes, melt, but as quick as it came, it was gone as Draco's laughter faded.

Straightening himself out, he walked over the large vanity opposite where the two boys had been sitting. "Headmaster, if you'll please excuse me," he began formally, "I've got a busy lesson to plan for tomorrow;" he waved his hand towards the door.

"What makes you so sure you're keeping your job Malfoy." The excitement was already building up inside Draco's stomach. Smirking softly he turned towards the raven haired boy, "like I said _Harry_ your plan isn't going to work."


	3. A bit of what you like

**I took so long to update, I am SO sorry.**  
**Harry is a snake, as well as a pervert, and perhaps the rest of the staff. Oh well, Right?**

**Please enjoy my efforts!**  
**Read and Review. nn  
**

------------------

"Mr. Ogmund, I suggest you pay attention to what you're doing," the tired professor said, tapping his desk just as Kevin Ogmund was pouring his ingredients. He walked around, surveying his students with much disdain; just as his previous successor had.

Draco had taken this job for one reason, not because he loved potions; he was definately good at it, but he never fathomed working in it. Draco's job was glamorous. Aside from nasty cauldron cleaning, and even nastier children, Draco still admired this job from back when he attended Hogwarts.

His true passion was to work in the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Magical Games and Sports as a healer. Harry had never been one to take caution, so after the number of countless times he'd fall off his broomstick, Draco decided to take it upon him and learn about healing. It was a gruesome task, there were over a hundred books from _How to Heal the Unhealable_ to _Healing Your Stolen Dragon. _

Regardless, it was well worth the extra work when Draco would end up tending Harry after a particularily tiring match. Nothing was more relaxing, not to mention sexual, as Draco's strong arms moving across his skin, massaging deep into the knots. The smell of oils often wafted through the cracks under the door of one Slytherin Head Boy's private chambers, causing half the school to go into allergy fits.

Draco jerked his mind from his thoughts just in time to notice the black sticky substance pouring profusely from the cauldron in front of two smirking boys and a group of sobbing girls. "P...Professor!" One girl spoke through choked tears. She pointed to the cauldron dramatically and then to the boys as big crocodile tears poured from her twinkling eyes. The boys broke out into a fit of laughter as Draco swooped down on them, lifting each boy by the hoods of their cloaks so their feet were no longer connected with the ground.

"So you think you're funny do you?" Draco sneered down at the wide eyed boys. "It...It was just a joke Professor Malfoy." The other boy nodded his head in agreement quickly. "N..No harm done.." Draco pushed the boys towards the ground, as the black mess sat inches away from their noses. The mixture gave off a rotten smell like owl droppings and rotten eggs. Draco gave the boys another shove so their noses were now touching the substance.

"Does this look like no harm to you? Not only have you ruined a perfectly good cauldron, the floor is now stained. And with any luck, so are your faces." Draco dropped the boys as they scrambled to stay clear of the mess. Draco turned to the whimpering girls and rolled his eyes, then realizing why he had given up on them all together.

"Quit your sniffling," he said, waving his hand and causing the cauldron to vanish. He pointed to the two boys sitting on the floor, "Come with me." He made his way out of the classroom, glancing back to ensure they were following. "Bloody kids," he muttered under his breath reaching the large wooden door. The door swung open and Harry stared down at Draco, a smug look plastered his face.

"I knew someone was coming!" He explained cheerfully. His eyes wandered down towards the two sheepish looking boys. Harry sighed, the smile slipping from his face, "come in then." Draco gave the boys a shove, pushing them into the room and down into the two chairs in front of the Headmasters desk.

"So," he said clearing his throat, "who'd like to explain what happened?"

----------------------------

"Welcome professors," he started, shuffling the papers in front of him. He peered over his dark rimmed glasses, glancing around at the grinning faces. "Glad to have you all on board." They all nodded and smiled warmly over at him.

The room grew quiet as Harry took the moment to bring up each professors form. Draco rolls his eyes as he leaned back in his chair, surveying the room. His eyes caught on a bright red headed girl sitting a few seats a way. His eyes widened slightly, not quite registering who she was.

"I apologize for the delayed meeting. I hope all your classes went well the other day. Things have been in a bit of a bind, but they should be well sorted out by now." Harry said, grinning across the table.

"I'd just like to say welcome to Hogwarts; this year promises to be a memorable one.

I would also like to take the time to welcome a few new professors." He gestured towards the grinning freckled girl to his right. "I'd like you all to welcome professor Ginny Weasley," he offered, grinning from ear to ear as he stared over at the girl fondly. She rose to her feet and took a polite bow.

"She'll be teaching as well as refereeing the Quidditch matches." Draco inwardly smacked himself. How could he not have known; vibrant red hair, freckles, had to be a Weasley.

"As well as Professor Draco Malfoy," Draco reared his head and stared up at Harry. He stood up slowly as he was being addressed. "Master Malfoy was formerly in charge of potions but due to-" "Formerly?!" He stuttered out. Harry gave Draco a warning look, "I ask you not to interrupt Professor Malfoy. And yes, formerly. I mentioned to you the other day of previous applicants who were _much_ more impressive." Draco narrowed his eyes, unaware that all eyes had fallen on them.

Harry smiled, trying to hide the devilish grin on his face. "Professor Remulous, will now take over Potions." Harry turned to Draco, a small smirk dancing on his face. "Professor Malfoy, you've been demoted to the infirmary, as a healer."

Draco's face would have paled if it could. "Pardon me?" He hissed out in a low voice. The room erupted into a small fit of giggles. Draco turned his head and narrowed his eyes as the room once again feel silent. "Oh, don't take it so personally Draco," Harry drawled, "you've always wanted to be a healer anyways."

Draco sneered, "I beg to differ Potter." Harry's eyes locked with Draco's. "That's Master Potter to you professor. We're all adults here, I'm sure we can deal with this situation in a mature matter, although, there does not seem to be much of a situation." Harry turned his attention back towards the table and cleared his throat. "Back when Draco and I were half way through our 6th year, young Draco brought it upon himself to learn the fine art of healing."

Draco gaped at Harry, muttering in a low hiss under his breath, _"keep your bloody mouth shut Potter. That is nobodies business." _Harry laughed softly, his eyes dancing with amusement at how easy it was to get to Draco these days. Ignoring Draco he went on with his story. "Quidditch was big that year, the teams were rough, and as I can recall, so was the ground. I must have spent half the Quidditch season on the ground and the other half in the infirmary."

Draco's body trembled, "I said shut up," he said, raising his voice. Harry narrowed his eyes, tired of being constantly interrupted. "I've asked you to mind your manners Draco, it's something you really should work on." He waved his hand and a zipper materialized out of thin air, wrapping itself over Draco's mouth.

"Where was I? Oh right, " he began once again. "I don't know if it was dumb luck, or if it was all planned, but a certain boy would take time from his busy schedule to help Madame Pomfrey in the infirmary, taking aid for yours truly. But it didn't stop there," Harry said, smirking.

"Draco, being the perfect gentlemen that he was, offered to give me my own private care," his smirk only continuing to grow wider.

Draco could feel his face growing hot as he desperately groped at the zipper around his mouth. Slowly he sank down into his chair, avoiding the gazes of the other staff members.

"I remember half the students were in allergy fits because of all the oils that emanated from the room. My personal favorite was _Lavender._" The room was quiet, the professors on the edge of their seats, the story was too good to pass up, it was just getting to the _good parts. _Draco shook his head, sinking deeper into his chair as his face burned as bright as Ginny's hair.

Harry stared back at the teachers, smirking as memories filled his head. He closed his eyes momentarily, living the moment over and over. "I can still feel his hands on my body," he said huskily, forgetting for a moment where he was. "Within moments the knots in my legs and back had vanished, his strong, pale hands working along, smoothing each and every one out until I was thoroughly satisfied; and boy was I satisfied." He smirked softly, licking his dry lips.

Harry's eyes flicked opened as he stared over at the wide eyed professors. He let out a nervous laugh, "that seems like a good place to stop." The room groaned in unison, as they straightened themselves out.

Harry glanced around, fixing his eyes on the tomato red Draco. Harry smirked softly and glided over towards the boy. He placed his hand on Draco's cheek and leaned down close to his ear, "Are you angry? Or just embarrassed?" he murmured coolly.

Draco mumbled through the zipper, crossing his arms over his chest. Harry pulled away and laughed softly.

He once again turned his attention to the group and spoke clearly. "I sincerely hope you all enjoy this years term; this meeting is adjourned." The staff rose to their feet noisily, the air filled with animated talk.

"Professor Malfoy, could you please stay behind. I'd like a moment with you." He waved his hand and the zipper disappeared. "I hate you," Draco finally breathed out. Harry rolled his eyes, "save the dramatics Draco." Draco narrowed his eyes at the boy, "That was nobodies business." Harry sighed and walked towards a large oak closet located on his left. "Like they couldn't put two and two together on their own. It's harmless Draco, lighten up. It happened years ago."

Harry reached into the closet, rummaging through the clothing items. "It's still not their bloody business! I don't care if it happened on the moon. What happens behind closed chambers should bloody well stay there!"

Harry rolled his eyes once again, "You're being such a dram queen. You haven't changed much Draco." His hand whipped from the closet as he held up a form fitting white uniform.

Draco raised his eyebrow slowly, "What is that?" Harry frowned, "I thought it was obvious. It's your uniform." Draco's eyebrow rose higher as he stared down at the outfit. "That's a dress." Harry chuckled softly, "Nothing gets past you Draco."

Draco scoffed, "What I meant was, I'm a male, in case you've forgotten." He smirked softly and crossed his arms over his chest. "But I believe you've spent enough time down there to know that well enough, eh Potter?"

Harry's jaw dropped slightly, but he quickly recovered himself, almost matching Draco's earlier color. He shoved the dress towards Draco, "It's policy professor Malfoy. This is your uniform, and you will wear it." Draco snatched the uniform from Harry's hands and stared down at it with distaste.

"This is a dress," Draco stated again, "I will not be caught dead wearing a dress." Harry smirked softly, "but you've always looked so lovely in a dress Draco!" Harry's smirk grew wider at Draco's reactions. He glided over towards him, staring down into his silver eyes.

"Did you forget already? Harry said, frowning. He snaked his arms around Draco's waist, pulling him in closer. "Do you remember the night I conned you into wearing that delectable green silk dress Pansy Parkinson left laying around?" Draco shivered softly, shuttering at the mention of the pug-faced girl. "After we scrubbed it fifty times over?"

Harry laughed softly, and nodded as he continued to stare into Draco's eyes. Draco squirmed softly in the grip of Harry's tight embrace. "Yes, I remember," he admitted. Harry grinned slyly, "I suppose you'd also remember how I couldn't keep my hands off you," he said, sliding his hands from his waist along the sides of his thighs.

Draco hissed out softly, nodding in agreement. Harry licked his lips slowly, staring at the pale skin on Draco's neck. "I missed you," he breathed out huskily. He leaned down closer and placed his lips on the cold skin of his neck. Draco jerked away from Harry, his breathing quickening. "Dammit Draco!" Harry glared at him softly.

Draco shook his head angrily, "Fuck you Potter!" Draco's skin tingled as the feeling of Harry's lips against his skin lingered. "You think because I work for you, you can molest me!?" Harry blinked over at him, stumbling back slightly.

Harry groaned loudly, "Bloody hell Draco." He rubbed his temples and stared over at the blond haired boy. "Must we continue to play this game of cat and mouse?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Stop chasing after me then. You don't bloody get it. You left Harry, _you _left. I've gotten over you, I don't love you. You should be over this by now! Go chase after that Weaslebe girl because I'm not interested in you, or this."

Draco turned away from Harry, sliding his bag over his shoulder. He made his way towards the door, tears bristling behind his eyes. Harry's eyes saddened as he stared over at the boy. "You don't mean that..." Harry murmured softly. Draco could feel his body trembling as he tried desperately to keep his composure. "I don't love you Harry, I stopped loving you a long time ago. Move on.."

He turned the doorknob and slipped out quietly, closing the door behind himself, and his past, once again.


	4. What Makes You Stay

**D; I was sad to see there were not very many reviews.**  
**I'm unsure if it's worth finishing if there aren't many reviewers.**  
**I guess I'll have to wait and see.**

**Read and Review. :3**

--------------------

Draco cursed under his breath as he scrubbed at his hands under the sink. "I said aim for the bucket, not my hands!" Toweling them off, he made his way over towards the sick first year, shoving the bucket into his hands. "You said you ate in the great hall before feeling sick?" He said, adding under his breath, "I'm not surprised."

Checking the boys charts he slid them into the slot at the end of the bed and made his way over to the storage cupboard. He shook his head painfully, "Whens the last time they restocked?" He pulled out a bottle from the cupboard containing a purple liquid and walked back towards the boy.

"Drink this," he said, handing the boy a cup of the purple concoction. He watched as the boy obliged and sat staring up at him. Draco sigh, "well?" He asked plainly. "Oh, I feel fine," said the boy, smiling sweetly up at him. Draco shook his head and pointed to the door. Frowning, the boy slipped from the bed and padded out of the infirmary, sulking.

A small chuckle came from the doorway. "They're getting sick just to see you Mr. Malfoy." Harry slid into the room and frowned at the large amounts of bile on the floor. "I see you're not wearing your uniform," he said gesturing towards Draco's usual robes.

Draco returned the bottle to the cupboard and waved his hand at the mess, watching as it faded away. "I told you I wasn't wearing no bloody dress." Harry shook his head, "I'm afraid that's unacceptable." Harry flicked his wand and watched as Draco's clothes faded into the familiar and proper uniform.

Draco leaned his head back and groaned loudly. "Do you ever bloody give up Potter!? I'm not playing in your sick role play." He tugged furiously at the fabric, suddenly realizing the fabric was embedded into his skin. "Oh ha ha," he drawled out.

Harry grinned over at him, licking his lips, "Well I thought it was funny." He made his way over to Draco, racking his eyes up and down the boy. "You really do look great in the opposing gender's clothes Draco." Draco narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms and blocking Harry's view.

"Don't you have important business to tend to? Hasn't that Weasley girl injured anyone yet?" He shifted uncomfortably under Harry's watchful eyes. Harry shrugged and shook his head. "She's good Draco, give her some credit."

Draco rolled his eyes and gestured towards the cupboard. "The cupboard is bare," he said bending down to scoop up the remaining ingredients. Harry smirked softly, leaning over slightly, "That's not the only thing that's bare," he said gaping at Draco's pale bare ass as he bent over.

Draco groaned inwardly, knowing he was asking for that one. He reached back and tugged down the back of the unreasonably short dress. "I highly doubt this is regulation. How many creepy perverts would want to look under the dress of an old nurse maid?"

Harry grinned from ear to ear, shrugging slightly. "It's regulation and you're going to wear it, like it or not-" "Which I don't," Draco butted in. Harry grinned and shook his head as he slide up behind Draco. "Hm.." he said softly making Draco jump. "The cupboard in a little bare," he said, smirking, "I suppose we'll have to refill soon."

Both boys jerked their heads up as Ginny Weasley rushed in carry a pale looking girl in her arms. "She...She fell," Ginny said breathlessly. "I...I don't know what happened," tears spilled from Ginny's eyes. "She was doing fine! Then she let go of her broomstick for some reason and hit the ground."

Draco pushed Harry out of the way and took the girl from Ginny's arms. She lay motionless as he set her down onto the nearest bed. He swept away and returned a moment later with a handful of bottles, vials, and an assortment of books. Harry and Ginny watch eagerly as he began to mix a few bottles.

Draco held the bottle underneath the girls nose as the scent rose up and into her nose. Suddenly the girl jolted awake, gasping. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief and wiped away the dry tears.

"Don't move," he told the girl as she stared up at him, fear clearly present in her eyes. He examined every inch of her body, checking for broken bones or torn muscles. "She's going to be fine," he said after a moments silence. "She fainted from the shock, but is otherwise in perfect condition." He slipped from the bed and stumbled backwards as Ginny threw her arms around his neck.

"T..Thank you," she choked out. Draco rolled his eyes and shoved her off, pressing his dress firmly. "I said she's bloody fine. No need to get all emotional about it."

A grin broke out on Ginny's face as she nodded appreciatively. Taking the scared girl's hand, she made her way towards the door. "Why was that man wearing a dress Professor Weasley?" Ginny laughed softly and glanced once more back towards the blond haired boy. "Because he has the legs for it," she replied smugly.

--------------------

Draco sipped his wine casually and glanced around the deep maroon and gold decorated room. He swirled his finger around the glass and sighed wearily.

"Is there a reason you never give me the time of day Draco?" Draco nodded, not opening his mouth to speak.

Harry sighed and took a swig of the firewhiskey in his hands, "Which reason might that be?" Draco shrugged and took another sip. "I don't want to deal with you anymore." Harry scoffed, "Anymore? Whens the last time you've had to deal with me?" Draco shrugged again, letting his shoulders fall. "Ever since I got here? Ever since I first met you? Take your pick."

Harry dropped down in the seat next to Draco and stared over at him, trying to break through the wall Draco was trying so hard to keep up. Harry lowered his voice, "I was in love with you Draco...Hell, I still am.." "And that's exactly the reason why you left me," Draco interrupted coldly. Harry closed his eyes, setting down the bottle as he rubbed his temples. "You know I had no choice, you knew that." Draco crossed the room and filled his empty wine glass. "I wish I had known that when I first met you. I could have saved the world the heartache."

"Draco..." Harry began, but was stopped as Draco's hand shot up. "Save it Potter. I told you when you left, when we stood along the shore of the lake on our last night together at Hogwarts, that I would go anywhere with you, that I would do anything with you. But you still turned your back on me and left, you still told me our lives were too different."

Draco could feel the tears swelling up in his eyes as the painful memories overtook him. "You broke your promise!" He sobbed out as the glass in his hand began to shake, his body trembling. "I asked you to make sure our lives never collided again, if you ever walked away from me. I made you promise!" The tears rolled down Draco's cheeks as the wine glass slipped from his fingers. His body trembled violently as Harry stood up, his own tears threatening to fall. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling his shaking body into his embrace.

Draco's fingers coiled around Harry's cloak as he sobbed quietly. "You looked me in the eyes and you promised you'd do the best you could to make sure it never happened. But you lied to me Harry Potter!" Draco's hand swung as he angrily struck at Harry's chest.

Harry flinched slightly, but it only caused him to hold Draco tighter against his body. "You left me.." he said again, tears flowing down his reddened cheeks. "And now you have the decency to come back like this?" Draco could feel his knees going weak as he clung tighter to the raven haired boy.

Praying his voice wouldn't betray him, Harry spoke slowly, "I came back because I love you Draco...Do you think it's been easy for me either?" Hesitantly he reached up and placed the palm of his hand against Draco's hair. "Everyday since that day, I've thought about you; and when I haven't thought about you, I've dreamt about you. We were young Draco...I didn't know what I wanted, I certainly didn't believe it was you," he whispered softly. "I thought once again, I could be boy wonder, and save us from a world of heartache as you so fondly put it."

Draco closed his eyes, drinking in every word the boy was saying to him. "I would have done it you know," Draco said after a moments silence. "I would have gone anywhere with you..." Harry swallowed the rising lump in his throat, "I..I know.." he said, not baring bring himself to tell Draco the real reason he left.

Harry stroked the back of Draco's head, softly calming him down as his sobs turned into small whimpers. "If I had known then, what I know now..." unknowingly his grip tightened around the small frame of the boy, fearing if he let go, Draco would once again slip through his fingers.

He pulled away slightly and stared softly down at the boy, "I love you Draco. How many times must I say it before you stop being a fool and believe me?" A small laugh slipped from Draco's lips, "Not enough Harry. Not nearly enough." He stared back into the boys eyes, his own eyes shimmering in the dull light of the headmaster's quarters.

Sliding his hand froward Harry cupped Draco's cheek, tenderly rubbing the smooth skin softly. "Is there a grain of hope, that you'll take a foolish boy back?" The shimmer in Draco's eyes faltered as he looked away. "A foolish boy indeed..." Draco whispered more to himself than to anyone else. "And if you leave again?"

Harry laughed softly, "I may be foolish, but I am certainly not an idiot." He pondered for a moment, staring into the seriousness of Draco's face. "If I leave you, Draco Malfoy, I give you solemn power to overrule me as headmaster and take my position as your own."

Draco cocked his eyebrow and eyed the man before him carefully. "That's a long a way to fly from Healer," he said. "And we wouldn't want to deprive the students of their peek at male anatomy now would we?" Harry joked. Draco rolled his eyes and pushed away from Harry, only stopping as Harry caught his arm. "Hey.." Harry said softly, "even if takes a while, for you to believe me again, I'll wait. Hell, I've waited over 5 years to find you again, I'll wait another 5 if it means having you to hold again.." he trailed off slowly.

Draco sucked on his bottom lip, rolling it over it over in his head. "I won't promise you the moon Harry Potter; but I'll try and give you the stars." A grin broke out on Harry's face as he tugged the boy back into his arm, capturing the boy's lips in a kiss.

Draco couldn't help but grin along with him, giving into the long forgotten sensations which were Harry Potter.

"Professor I..." Ginny trailed off, her face turning a peachy color. "Am I interrupting something?" She began again smugly.

The two boys broke away from each other and Draco groaned at the grinning girl. "Does anyone in this bloody world not have a fetish for two blokes making out?" Draco mumbled to himself and pushed away from Harry, slipping into the bathroom. Harry grinned after the boy, shaking his head, "Is there something I can help you with Ginny?" "Besides explaining what that was about?" She said making her way over to the boy. Harry shrugged, not able to shrug the grin off his face. "Some people are just lucky Ginny." She rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it." She handed him the reports of the 2nd year Quidditch tryouts.

He flipped through them, not actually caring, "Looks great Ginny," he said handing the forms back. She shook her head, "Where is your head Harry Potter?" He motioned with his hands toward the boy who had just emerged from the bathroom.

"Weasley, he nodded curtly." She smiled up at him and nodded back respectfully. Draco leaned down, pressing lips against Harry's; "It's late, " he offered pulling back. "I'm sure you have things you'd like to discuss with Miss Weasley, and I've got to get back to check on the Pien twins in the infirmary." Slipping from the room, he closed the door behind him, missing the unmistakable regret on Ginny's face.

"Do you really know what you're doing Harry?" "Hm?" Harry said off handedly, he shook his head, clearing his thoughts, "I'm sorry Ginny, what were you saying." She sighed softly and stared over at her friend with saddened eyes. "Harry, please tell me you know what you're doing. Don't you remember, you left him once, why are you doing this?"

Harry smiled softly over at the small girl, "Ginny, I know you worry, but don't. I know I left him, but it's not for reasons you assume. I love him, I always have." Ginny closed her eyes and turned away from him, "How do you know you're not making a big mistake Harry? Obviously something went askew if you left him already. What's stopping you to say...do it again! You could hurt that boy," she said desperately.

Harry raised his eyebrow softly, "When have you cared about the well being of Draco Malfoy?" Ginny's face glowed red, "Well...Never, but..." she stood up abruptly, clutching the files to her chest. "Just, Harry, please watch out, alright?"

Harry nodded up at her, smiling reassuringly, "Don't I always?"

She sighed softly and rolled her eyes, "I'll see you tomorrow morning Headmaster," she said nodding politely. She made her way across the room, placing her hand on the door handle she turned to him once more, "and Harry," she began, "I could have loved you better." She pushed her way through the door, closing it softly behind her.


	5. Where You End and I Begin

I scrapped my orginal chapter five after some very helpful pushes!

I did not like the way this story was progressing and instead of scrapping it entirely, I decided to change the direction. (For the better!)

So, enjoy the new and improved, chapter five!

Please forgive my mistakes, this is unbeta'd,

-&-

He could hear a pin drop, yet it sounded like a hurricane tearing his room apart. The sounds echoed inside his head and he felt as though it might split in two. He groaned and rolled over, pressing his face into his pillow hoping to drown out the thunderous sounds.

Suddenly he was wide awake, his head throbbing, his stomach on the verge of nausea. The earsplitting sound erupted around the room again. He hissed, trying to find the assaulting noise. It came again, this time louder than before. His eyes settled on the large wooden door. Again and again, the sound filled the room and Draco cupped his hands over his ears hoping it would disappear.

"No one's home!"

The room was quiet again and Draco sighed, his head still throbbed. Suddenly the room was spinning and Draco dashed to the bathroom, he dropped to his knees and lost it. The knocking picked up, closer this time.

"Are you sick?"

The voice sent shivers down his spine and he lost it again. Without turning he made his way towards the sink, splashing water into his face as he stared at his pale complexion. His eyes trailed to the raven haired boy behind him in the mirror.

"What do you want? It's Saturday; I have the day off today." Harry smiled and slipped his arms around the blond boy's thin waist. "Exactly. I thought you'd like to get something to eat." Draco blanched and squirmed in Harry's grip before successfully shoving him off.

"What are you doing!?" Harry stared confused at the boy before cocking his head. "Your memory isn't what it used to be, Draco. You've already forgotten about last night." Draco frowned slowly, realization dawning on him.

And then it was happening again. It came up too fast, surprising him and he dropped to his knees shaking, except nothing came up, he was empty. "H..How much did I drink?" He croaked out. Harry watched him nervously. "I don't know, a whole bottle of wine?"

Harry cringed as ice daggers glared up at him. "You idiot! You know how easily I get drunk! That was your plan wasn't it? Get me drunk and try to seduce me. That's low, even for you Potter." Shakily he picked himself up off the ground and staggered back towards his bed.

Harry sighed slowly, "Don't be ridiculous. If I wanted you so badly there are better ways." The silence settled between the two men. "So you didn't mean anything you said?" Harry asked him. Draco kept his eyes closed, his hand pressed to his forehead. "I can't even remember _what_ I said, let alone that I meant it.

"Did you restock the infamary?" Harry set the strange buzzing item back down onto Draco's shelf. "You know a concoction that can will away a hang-over?" Draco grunted softly and pulled himself from his bed.

"Draco, you said you wanted to be with me, last night." Stumbling towards his closet he shifted the contents around, looking for something comfortable to wear. "I was drunk."

"You didn't seem drunk-" "What would you know?" He tugged the slim black shirt over his head. "Look, _headmaster_, whatever was said between us last night was a mistake. I was out of it, drunk if you will, and I probably said things any drunk person would say to their ex-lover. But I didn't mean whatever it is I may have said to you. I apologize if I got your hopes up, but we're just headmaster and professor," he turned to survey the boy.

"Nothing more."

-&-

"That fool!" Ginny ducked as the book hurled above her head and came crashing down into her lap. She set it aside and moved beside the boy, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I told you to be careful didn't I." He shrugged her off and she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched him pace around the room. "You can't let him get to you like this, Harry." She cringed away from Harry's glare and sunk back down into the chair.

"You've got more hormones than I do," she muttered under her breath. "Come on Harry, is he really worth it?" She threw her hands up in the air as he whirled around and glared at her again. "Okay, I get it. But _why_ is he worth it Harry?"

He stopped pacing for a moment and shoved his hands into his cloak pockets. "We were together in our sixth year, dawning on our seventh. Soon we'd graduate, and we were both terrified of what would happen after that,

"It wasn't until Draco's father _passed_ away, that I really saw his true emotion. Although he tried really hard to disguise his pain with his passion, I stumbled upon him one early morning. The sun was barely rising, but I could see in the dim light that his eyes were red. It must have been embarrassing for him, for someone like me to find him in a state like I did.

"But he just gracefully wiped the remains of his tears away and said nothing. I sat with him, watching the sunrise, listening to his breathing even out. The sun was full in the sky by the time we made our way back to the castle.

"From then on, our relationship changed. It grew into something more than friendship. We'd spend every night, sneaking past the prefects, although Ron and Hermione let us off a few times when we did get caught.

"Of course, he was the same old Draco as before, cynical, snotty, and childish to say the least. But what no one else saw was the passion behind his eyes," Harry blushed, remembering.

Harry chuckled nervously, obviously lost in thought. "I still remember the way my name rolled off his lips, the way he'd arch up into my touch, unable to resist me. I'd never felt so alive in my life. He brought life back in where it had died. After my parents and Sirius' deaths I felt empty, but Draco, he restored my love for everything.

"It was like I had forgot what it was like to be happy, and then he came along, and with his fuck-all attitude, I felt whole again. I never would have thought Draco Malfoy would be the one to make me open my eyes and see the world wasn't over yet. And yet, when I saw his smirking face walking down that hallway, his cold eyes piercing into my own, it was as if nothing had changed between us.

"But as soon as we were alone.. His voice was always smooth and calculated, he always knew what to say and when to say it. He breathed new life into my soul. I felt as though I might explode with passion. He was my rock, and I was his through the rocky months of our lives together.

"And then it came time to graduate. We both did well for ourselves, I'm sure even _you_ saw that. We bought a place together, talking about our future.

"But then... His mother's health began to deteriorate, I thought it would be the end of him. He was so distraught about her passing. It was that moment that I made a vow to him. I promised him I would never hurt him like that. That vow was short lived.." He clenched his fists at his side, not ready to plunge into those painful memories.

The room was quiet as Ginny stared down at her hands, Harry lost in his memories. "Harry... I don't think-" She was immediately silenced as Harry's hand shot up. "I know Ginny. You don't think he'll ever get back with me either, but I know you're hoping."

He shot her a brilliant smile. "Because you want me happy too."

Her brilliant brown eyes sparkled up at him. "Of course I do harry.." her voice was a painful whisper as she choked out the words. "But what about us?" His eyes focused on the girl, "What about us Ginny?"

"I thought we, I mean to say, you and I, shared something special." Harry's eyes clouded over as he stared at her. "Ginny, that was years ago, and I was confused. I love you, but more like a sister than anything else." Ginny tried to keep from flinching as she fixed her eyes on her hands.

The room was filled with nervous laughter and awkward smiles. "I knew that Harry." She smiled up at him, her eyes guarded. "But it would have been interesting, don't you think?" He turned his back on her and stared out the window.

"It would have been something else, I'll give you that." She slipped from the comfortable chair and slid her arms around his broad shoulders. Leaning up she kissed his temple gently.

"Think about it," she whispered softly in his ear. He turned to glance into her eyes but only had time to see her firey red hair disappear out the door.

"Think about it.."


	6. Love That Begins From the Heart

I just want to take this time to thank all of you have taken the time to review.

Those reviews mean a lot to me. It's wonderful knowing how people feel about my literary work.

The feedback I've recieved from the reviews is nothing but postive. I also enjoy the helpful suggestions, even if you don't know you're suggesting anything.

My readers are important!

Thank you.

-&-

It was the beginning of a very long day, or a very long winter. The sun was invisible in the afternoon sky, covered by a thick blanket of snow and fog. The fall leaves had been covered by the heavy snow, leaving no trace of the season behind. The soft snow crunching underneath feet, leaving prints in the delicate snow could be seen from the tallest of towers.

It was in his office that Harry found himself looking over the grounds at the freshly falling snow and the laughing students lobbing snowballs at each other. A small smile played on his lips as he thought back to his years as a student.

Turning from the window he slumped down behind his desk and watched the pictures moving. Reaching out, he snatched up the picture of a sneering blond teenager, he liked this Draco. Setting it down, he picked up another photograph of two young men, holding each other, but Harry preferred this Draco. The dark haired boy grinned up at him while the blond boy pretended not to notice the camera.

They looked happy, at peace with their lives as they embraced each other. Tearing away from his thoughts he glanced up to see the boy in the picture standing before him. But the boy in this photograph had grown into a man: a cold, dark, bitter man.

Harry flashed him a vibrant smile before tilting his head curiously. "It's been a while since I've seen you. Are you still eating?" Draco kept his eyes fixed on Harry, "I order out. The food here is vile. But I didn't come to discuss the cuisine with you headmaster."

"Of course you didn't Draco." Harry stared longingly at the boy in the picture, wondering where he went. "Why _did _you come to speak with me then?" His eyes clouded over as he watched Draco's hard face.

"It's about my job." Harry cocked his eyebrow gently, keeping his eyes trained on the boy. "So you heard Professor Tremulous was retiring. Sadly, it's only been a few months with his boisterous attitude illuminating the classroom. But alas, he is retiring."

Draco tried not to show any emotion on his face as the hope swelled inside of him. "Well, obviously the position is open now-" Draco rolled his eyes as Harry's hand shot up. "And you thought that you'd be the perfect candidate."

"Who else? Who has the experience that I have _headmaster_." Harry chuckled softly before flipping the pictures on his desk down to avoid looking at them. He slipped from behind his desk and made his way towards Draco.

Sliding his arms around the boy's waist he leant forward, placing a soft kiss along the boy's neck. "What are you willing to do for the job?" His hand wound its way onto Draco's hip as his fingers stroked the boy's hair. He could feel Draco's body become stiff in his grip and laughed softly into his ear. "Are you willing to do whatever I want?"

Hearing his smooth silky voice so close to his ear sent shivers up and down Draco's spine. "You...You wouldn't abuse your position. You're using your position as my superior to take advantage of me." His mind was screaming one thing, his body another.

He could feel Harry's head shaking against him. "I'm only taking what's rightfully mine." Looping his arm around his waist he began guiding the boy over to his desk and with a wave of his hand the contents currently residing there had disappeared. Shoving Draco down onto the desk he hovered over the wide eyed boy.

"You.. You can't do this!" Draco's eyes narrowed into slits as he tried to push himself off the desk. Harry frowned, eyeing the boy carefully. "But I can Draco. I'm the headmaster, and as such, I rule over you." Waving his hand over his body, he watched the ropes wound their way around his wrists, binding him, and the silk cloth wrapped around his mouth. "Much better."

Leaning over, he ran his fingers along the buttons of Draco's shirt, popping them one by one until his chest was exposed. "If you're a good boy Draco, you can have that job." Ice daggers glared up at him as the boy withered against the desk.

Tisking softly, Harry leaned down, trailing his lips along the boys' collar bone and down his chest. "If you're going to be like that you'll get nothing." Crawling on top of the Draco, he bent down to capture the boy's perfect nipple into his mouth. A strangled moan fell from the gagged boy's lips and Harry smirked.

Jerking back he glanced towards the loud knock on the door. He could feel Draco's breathing stagger as the door cracked open and a small, young woman poked her head in. "Headmaster.." She trailed off, her face a nice shade of pink. "I.. There is someone here who would like to speak to you." She tried desperately to avert her gaze anywhere but the two men straddling on the desk.

"I.. er.." Harry glanced down at the blushing Draco, or was he furious? "Send them in Professor Parkinson." She nodded and turned from the boys allowing Harry to slide off Draco and straighten his own cloak. He ignored the muffled yells coming from Draco's direction.

A tall woman with flowing brown hair down to her waist entered the room. Her hair hung loosely in front of her pale green eyes. She was a thin woman, dressed in pale green robes to match her eyes and she almost reached Harry's height. The robes were held together with a small silver salamander.

She was smiling, but it seemed distant and overly friendly. "Good evening headmaster, thank you for seeing me." Harry smiled back, trying his best to hide the boy behind him. He slid his hands back and shoved with all his might, knocking the boy behind his desk and out of sight.

"It's not a problem Miss.." She chuckled softly and it sounded like wind chimes, soft and delicate. "Mrs., actually. Mrs. Astoria Greengrass."

Harry nodded his head politely, thanking Merlin Draco was bound and gagged and that his yells could only be faintly heard. "What can I do for you Mrs. Greengrass." He watched as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a faint photograph.

"I'm looking for someone. I was told he has a job here." She passed the photograph towards the headmaster. Harry stared, confused, dumbfounded. "I.. You're looking for the man in this picture?" His eyes were glued to the picture of Draco's arms wrapped around this woman, the stars shining above their heads. Every so often he'd lean down over her and press his lips to hers, causing her to sigh.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Greengrass, but how do you know this man." She reached out, taking the worn photograph back. Her smile was sad, farther away than before. "He's my.. husband." Sputtering he gazed at the lean woman standing in front of him. "You're.. He's your.." he shook his head trying to clear his mind.

"I had no idea he was married." Her smile had now turned into a frown, "He never told you about me?" Harry shook his head and she sighed, sliding the photograph back into her cloak pocket. "I'm not surprised. The beginning of our marriage were the better years. As time slipped away, he became more distant, more.." she struggled to find the right word, "bitter.

"He would leave in a bad mood and come home in a worse mood. He didn't want to talk about anything. I stayed with him of course, my love for him as strong as the secret he was burdened with. And then, I woke up one particular cold morning to find the bed empty. I thought the worst, but the note on the bedside table told me the truth of the matter. He had run away. Run away from himself, from his feelings, and from what keeps him chained up inside."

Harry could no longer bring his eyes to meet hers. "I'm unsure of where he is at this moment," he felt guilty for lying to her. "But I can have someone give you the tour of the castle while I track him down."

She smiled greatfully at the headmaster. "I'd very much like that, thank you." He nodded once, gesturing towards the door. "After you."

-&-

Ginny stared at the woman who was a considerable size taller than herself. "You say you're Draco's wife?" She gave the woman a puzzling look.

Astoria kept her hands to herself, just enjoying the scenery as Ginny pointed things out. "Yes, I'm his wife." The conversation between the two never advanced past a few words of appreciation of the castle.

"I had no idea that Draco was married," Ginny said after the moments of silence. "No one seems to," she replied shortly. "Draco kept me in the dark about this part of his life, as I see he's done to all of you about me. Were you a friend of his?"

Laughing loudly, she bent over to clutch her side to keep it from splitting in two. Astoria looked offended. "I don't mean to offend Mrs. Greengrass. Draco and I were always the farthest thing from friends. I wouldn't say we were enemies, although he was never very fond of me, and now I can hardly stand him, no offense. But Harry was always my friend, and at one point, a little more.

"I don't know what changed between those two to turn them who they are today. Whatever it was, Draco is the only person standing in my way." She turned to glance at Astoria, but she had fallen behind and just stared at Ginny.

"I'm not sure I follow you. What do you mean, standing in your way?" Ginny's face went pale, realizing what she had done. "You... You didn't know. Oh, I am so sorry Mrs. Greengrass. I thought Harry would have told you about his relationship with Draco."

Her eyes gazed at something past Ginny's head. "Draco's having a relationship with a man? The headmaster?" She turned to face Ginny. "That is absolutely disgusting. Two men having a relationship? What would Draco's father say if he were still here! His mother would be turning over in her grave! I came here to fetch Draco, but now it seems I've got to save him as well."

Ginny stared stunned at the woman who only a few seconds ago she had nothing in common with. "You want Draco back, and I want Harry back." The wheels inside her head slowly began turning. "If we work together, I see no reason as to why we both can't get what we want."

Astoria was smiling again, a mischievous sort of smile. "I like the way you think, Ginny Weasley."

-&-

I want to thank Jay, for giving me the idea of Astoria. I needed that extra character for Ginny's sake, but I was going to make Draco's "wife" a man. But I much rather prefer Astoria.

So thank you Jay!


End file.
